FullMetal Alchemist High!
by IaMaCoSpLaYeRnAmEdClOuD
Summary: What Better way to see the FMA cast then no other then in high school. Hope You all Enjoy! More Chapters coming real soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!!! I know this is the 3rd story in script mode but I Don't Care Anyways this is another Full Metal Alchemist Fan Fiction. This time they are at school and go through teenage stuff so on with it

~Sam~  
~Epicness Production~

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

*** The Background story of 1 of the Characters*

Fma cast in a high school setting...

Well...Aia is in it too...she lost her parents...she is 18...but dropped out then came back to high school...she's a junior...works at rainforest cafe..Yeah...I got nothing new with that one...and she rides a motorcycle...was figuring Roy is interested in her because she ignores him... and maybe someone else works with her at the restaurant too..

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Astraia: *gets to school, and gets off her bike, taking her helmet off, shaking her head to settle her hair better then stares at the school and sighs, walking in. her pants have some chains hanging on them, a large tattoo on her upper arm, she wears tight shirts and pants, showing off her body that way, her ears pierced all the way up and she has an annoyed look on her face as she heads through the halls, waving to the people she tolerates which the ones labeled "nerds" "freaks" and "geeks"*sees Roy on her way to her locker and sighs, hurrying past him* great...they still let flamers in here...

Roy Mustang: *Looks at her as she passes by*

Astraia: *goes to her locker which isn't far from where he was standing and opens it putting her helmet inside and looking at her schedule seeing where she has to go*

Roy Mustang: *Walks up to her locker trying to be the fly one * Hey!

Astraia:*glances at him* you're in my way...can you move please *grabs her book from her locker and closes it turns to him* move

Roy Mustang: What's wrong Aia? Don't like Men?

Astraia:*smiles* not at all...I don't like stuck up arrogant idiots. *walks towards her class*

Roy Mustang:*stands there shocked then turns around*

Astraia: *at the end of the day she gets held after by a teacher and when she gets out she looks at her watch and swears running for her locker again* I'm going to be late...

Roy Mustang: *is standing in front of her locker*

Astraia: *stops* move it mustang...I don't have time to deal with you right now...

Roy Mustang: Ah but see I don't care about time why worry we have all the time in the world* Trying to get her with the sweet talk*

Astraia: *growls* move it...I'm late...

Roy Mustang: Late for what?

Astraia: for work...now get out of my way!

Roy Mustang: *steps aside still talking to her* Wow I thought I was going to be late what you do get another detention?

Astraia: *shakes her head* just a warning...*grabs her helmet, throwing her books in the locker and heading for her bike* thank god I left my uniform at work...can change there

Roy Mustang: *looks at her* damn... still not falling for me

Astraia: *gets on her bike and takes off heading for the restaurant Aia gets there and finds somewhere to park and runs in, hurrying to the break room*

Riza Hawkeye: *in the break room finishing getting ready for her shift*

Astraia: *sees her and sighs* I got 5 minutes still right?

Riza Hawkeye:*turns and looks at her* Yea why?

Astraia:*smiles* so I can still change and not be late...*hurries to the bathroom grabbing her uniform along the way*

Riza Hawkeye: *sighs and shuts her locker*

Astraia: *comes back out 4 minutes later, fixing her buttons on* there we go...*pulls her hair up and puts on a smile* time to go be all peppy...

Riza Hawkeye: *still was in the locker room sighs and leaves*

Astraia:*looks at her* Riza wait...come on...you can't be so mean to the guests...you won't have a job for long here that way...

Riza Hawkeye: *turns around and smiles* don't worry about me Aia

Astraia: *shakes her head* I have to...you just started last week...do you know how to close yet?

Riza Hawkeye: *looks at her*

Astraia:*smiles* you still don't know how to close...*looks around the restaurant* it should be slow tonight...I'll give you a run through

Riza Hawkeye: *nods*

Astraia: *sees someone waiting by the archway fish tank and walks over smiling* how are you doing today?

Mysterious Person:*looks at her * Good how about you?

Astraia: *smiles* I'm doing well. Are you waiting for a table today sir?

Mysterious Person: yes I am!

Astraia: *nods* is it just you coming to dine today or are you meeting anyone.

Mysterious Person: I have someone else coming tonight. My son.

Astraia:*Aia smiles and gets two menus* if you would follow me I'll show you to a table, we have a nice private one by one of our fish tanks

Mysterious Person:*nods and follows her*

Astraia: *sets the menus down a two person table, and pulls a chair out* the restrooms are right back here and to the right under the rainbow. Enjoy your time. Your server will be with you shortly

Mysterious person: Thank you!

Astraia*smiles and heads off to gather menus, check bathrooms and clean high chairs, doing all the little jobs hosts have to do*

Roy Mustang: *walks in a few minutes later*

Astraia:*walks over smile on her face* how are you doing today sir?

Roy Mustang: Good and you?

Astraia: *nods* good, are you meeting someone here or waiting for a table for just yourself

Roy Mustang: No I am meeting someone.... My Stupid Father He should have already been here

Astraia: *nods* right this way sir, we have you next to a fish tank. *leads him to the table* the restrooms are right back here to the right under the rainbow. Have a good time sir

~sorry have to put my input in here so have you figured out who the guy earlier was??? I will give you a few minutes to think

Figure it out yet? No? ok well that's too bad then just keep reading even if you have figured it out keep reading.~

Roy Mustang: Yea you t.... *looks at her* Aia? So this is where you were off to in a hurry.

Astraia:*nods* yes, I need to pay for school somehow. Have a good dinner sir. *smiles and walks away finds Riza and shows her everything that needs to be done for closing* why did he have to come here...

Riza Hawkeye: *looks at her* who?

Roy Mustang: *sits down across from his father*

Astraia: *looks back* mustang

Riza Hawkeye:*looks at him* Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you he was coming here. You could probably tell he not on good terms with his dad

Astraia:*nods* I see that...how come

Riza Hawkeye: Well I am not 100% sure but ever time I hung out with him he gets pissed whenever his mom talked about his dad he flips out. He told me once about his dad leavening him.

Astraia:*looks over* I see...he always seemed like everything in his life was good... like being that arrogant was because he never had hard times...but perhaps that's exactly why

Riza Hawkeye: maybe... I been friends with that kid since kindergarten... when he wants to talk with someone he will do whatever it takes to do it*walks off to go do her job*

Astraia:*stands there studying him* maybe that arrogance is to hide his real feelings...to hide his really longs for company...

Roy Mustang: *looks over at Aia then back at his dad* what do you want this time?

Astraia: *changes back into her regular clothes, hanging her uniform up again putting it in her locker then heads through the store and towards the parking lot*

Roy Mustang: *gets up and leaves his father and walks out*

Astraia: *looks around then lifts up her sleeve and looks at her tattoo, it goes from her collar and across her upper arm, all the way around, it's the scene of a house caught on fire and a man standing facing the burning house his hand raised towards it, his fingers together, a white glove on his hand with a red symbol on the back. She sighs* who are you...the man that haunts my dreams...

Roy Mustang: *walks out* Aia??!!! Wow...

Astraia: *drops the sleeve quickly* mustang...

Roy Mustang:*smirks* Guess you're not the only one leaving...

Astraia: *nods* yeah...It was so slow...told me I could go home early...

Roy Mustang: I see *sighs* so what you and Riza talking about when I got there?

Astraia: *smirks* how badly do you want to know?

Roy Mustang: *gets back to his normal self* Just spill it.

Astraia:*laughs* Make me… if there's anything I hate it's those that use fire…

Roy Mustang: So you know about that huh? Well to tell you the truth I don't use it much anymore.

Astraia: *looks at him* Why is that?

Roy Mustang: No use for it…

Astraia: *looks back* is your father a user?

Roy Mustang: Yeah… He is… Do you know why I am the way I am?

Astraia: *starts shaking then shuts her eyes and lifts her sleeve* Do you know this scene?

Roy Mustang: Yeah I do… It hurts me every day?

Astraia:*looks at him* Please tell me it wasn't you…tell me you didn't do this…

Roy Mustang: *shakes his head* I couldn't of Aia I was only 4 or 5 when that happened I couldn't even make fire that young.

Astraia: *nods* but you saw it didn't you?

Roy Mustang: How could I not.

Astraia: Who did This Mustang?

Roy Mustang: That Bastard I was with. Did Riza ever tell you about a fire when she was little?

Astraia:*starts shaking harder* No…she didn't

Roy Mustang: Well My mom and dad got into a fight and that is the end result is that fire when he left… my mom was able to get me out in enough time but…

Astraia: *stares at the ground* My parents sent me to visit my aunt and uncle…I was just coming home… and… this was what was waiting for me…no home…no parents…no toys…no nothing left…everything gone in an instant.

Roy Mustang: Was that because of that fire?

Astraia:*nods* I lived there…That night was their anniversary… so to spend some alone time…they sent me to my Aunt's… Every year…it digs deeper that I can never wish them a happy anniversary because I am grieving their death.

Roy Mustang: Is that why you hate me Astraia? Because I can use fire?

Astraia:*stares at him* isn't it reason enough… Fire took everything from me.

Roy Mustang:* walks over to her a little* I understand your Pain Astraia. I am sorry

Astraia:*stares up at him letting her sleeve drop* y…you do?

Roy Mustang: I ended up losing my aunt to fire and I loved her like my mother.

Astraia: *takes his hand slowly and her head falls onto his chest* I'm sorry.

Roy Mustang:*using his free hand to hold her head* that fire my dad caused cost me something.

Astraia: *just keeps her head where it is* what did you…lose?

Roy Mustang: It would be easier to show you then tell you.

Astraia:*steps back but doesn't let go of his hand* Tell me where to go… I'll drive

Roy Mustang: *gives a little laugh* I always carry it…

Astraia:*blushes*Oh…

Roy Mustang:*Lifts his shirt up and shows her his back which is all burned* I lived… But that bastard tired to make amends for what he did to me…

Astraia:*touches it* your back…it's…*leans down and kisses it*

Roy Mustang: Nothing could fix it

Astraia:*looks at him her hand and the burn* its part of who you are…nothing can change it now…nor…should it be changed now…

Roy Mustang:*look down* I know… I think of fire as a curse that has been given to me.

Astraia: *puts her hand in to his pocket, pulling his glove on to his hand and holds it up* It can be good… it can warm the coldest places…*puts it on her chest* Warm the coldest hearts.

Roy Mustang:*looks up at her* you think it can be used for good? How can it be?

Astraia: *holds his arm up* Make a small flame Roy

Roy Mustang:*looks at her then makes a flame*

Astraia:*puts her hand over it* it is used to warm… to heat thing without burning. *steps closer to him* especially to heat frozen things…ones that you would never expect to warm up again.

Roy Mustang: *looks at her and smiles* you really think so huh?

Astraia:*nods* Yeah I do.

Roy Mustang: *smiles at her* Thank You Astraia.

Astraia:*smile back* need a lift home.

Roy Mustang:*nods*Yeah I would like that.

Astraia: *holds his hand and leads him out*

Roy Mustang: *follows Astraia*

Astraia:*gets on the bike*

Roy Mustang:*get on the back*

Astraia:*starts it up* hold on tight.

Roy Mustang: ok

Astraia: *takes off towards his house*

Riza Hawkeye:*gets off work and calls Roy's house but he doesn't answer*

Astraia:*stops at his house* Have a good night Roy.

Roy Mustang: *gets off* you can come in if you want. My mother is not home.

Astraia:*parks the bike* alright…

Roy Mustang: *walks up to his house and unlocks the door*

Astraia: *follows him*

Roy Mustang:*turns on the hall light and throws his backpack by the door*

Astraia:*walks in and immediately starts crying. Seeing the knickknacks' around the house…things that make the place home.*

Roy Mustang:*looks at her* what's Wrong Astraia?

Astraia:*stares at the floor* it's so peaceful looking…happy looking.

Roy Mustang: Yeah mom made it like that… I will have had the worst day at school and once I walk through the door it seems like it all goes away.

Astraia:*shakes her head* I can't… *turns and runs out*

Roy Mustang:*runs after her* ASTRAIA!!!!!

Astraia:*sits on her bike crying*

Roy Mustang:*Walks out to her* I am sorry if I…said something Aia…

Astraia:*shakes her head* no…your house…I can't go in there…

Roy Mustang: reminds you of home Aia?

Astraia:*nods* too much like home…

Roy Mustang: *puts his arms around her* It's ok Aia.

Astraia:*cries against him* I want them back.

Roy Mustang: I know Astraia...but remember this even though they are not here physically they are here in your memories of them and spiritually… that's what my mother told me…the day I lost my aunt.

Astraia: * keeps crying into him, comforted by someone being there*

Roy Mustang* Keeps comforting her*

Astraia:*finally goes quiet* thank you…I should go…

Roy Mustang: *lets her go*be careful…*starts walking back to the house* Oh hey if you ever need someone to talk to I am always here.

Astraia: *smiles at him, wiping her eyes but tears silently fall*

Roy Mustang: *watches her leaves before heading back into the house*

Astraia starts heading towards the little Apartment she lives, going too fast for her own good. Being a little reckless and as she goes through a green light…

To Be Continued…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well guys that ends chapter 1 of this story! I know left it in the middle of a sentence but what kind of writer would I be if I didn't leave you in the mind of O.O "what's going to happen" but now you will have to wait and find out. Till then see yea guys!

~Sam~  
~Epicness Productions~


	2. Why is Roy Alone?

Hey Guys! Here is the next installment of this story and I hope you enjoy it ^^

~Sam~  
~Epicness Production~

Astraia starts heading towards the little Apartment she lives, going too fast for her own good. Being a little reckless and as she goes through a green light and a car coming from the left of her passed through a red light and hit that back of her bike send it spinning and her flying off. She landed on the sidewalks on her side

Roy Mustang:*sitting at home in the living room watching television and doing his homework.*

Riza Hawkeye: *walking home and see the crash* that's Aia's Bike!

Astraia:*groans, using her good arm to push up and stares at the arm she fell on* Shit…it Broke…I don't have the money for this…*gets up*well… I need it treated…*groans in pain, finally feeling the arm she fell on*

Riza Hawkeye: *runs up to her* AIA!

Astraia: *looks up* Oh…Hey Riza…think you could take my bike back to my house?

Riza Hawkeye:*nods* Want me to call someone to come get you? I know my Friend and he just got his licenses back.

Astraia: *shakes her head* I'll take Roy's Number though… *hands her phone to Riza* can you put it in my phone?

Riza Hawkeye: *nods and puts his number in her phone* you Know something Funny he was the one I was talking about. Got it taken away for a while.

Roy Mustang:*shuts his book turns the television off heads up stair get into his pj's and goes to bed*

Astraia:*nods* Thanks *takes her phone back* I'll call him once I get my arm fixed up.

Riza Hawkeye: Ok *goes and gets her bike*

Astraia: *goes to the Hospital to see just how badly her arm is hurt…and how many breaks there are.

Doctor: *walks in after taking and looking at the X-Ray* Well unforinaly the arm is broken in 5 different places.

Astraia:*sighs* Yay…spending money I don't have…

Doctor: I will send a Nurse to come in and put a cast on it.

Astraia:*nods*

Doctor:*leaves the room*

***10 Minutes later***

Nurse:*walks in and puts a cast on her arm* Do you have someone coming to get you?

Astraia:*pulls out her cell phone* Just have to call him.

Nurse: *nods* Ok… *starts to leaves* Oh by the way we tell this to everyone that this happens to. If you drive a bike we suggest not riding till the cast comes off.

Astraia:*nods* I won't… hard to ride with one arm…

Nurse:*nods and leaves the room*

Astraia:*calls Roy*

Roy Mustang: *woken up by the phone ringing and answer his phone still kind of asleep* Hello?

Astraia: Hi Roy…um…it's Aia.

Roy Mustang: *still laying in bed kind of sleeping* what's up?

Astraia: err… do you think you could come and get me…I'm…at the hospital…

Roy Mustang: *gets up* what! What Happened?

Astraia: *coughs* um…well… I was headed home… and some car went through a red light… I think my bike went spinning… so it hit the back end… and I flew off and landed on my arm…

Roy Mustang: I will be right there *hangs up the phone put his shirt and shoes on grabs his key and get in his car. Starts his car pulling out of the driveway and spins off driving as fast as he can to get to the hospital*

Riza Hawkeye: *pulls Astraia's bike into a spot at her house then walks home*

Astraia:*gets up and goes to wait for him outside, her arm in a sling to the cast and arm still*

Roy Mustang: * pulls up and opens the door*

Astraia: *smiles* h…hey

Roy Mustang: Hey… come on let's get you home just don't ask how I got here fast.

Astraia: *nods* Um… do you think… you could stay with me… even if it means… I go to… your house…

Roy Mustang:*smiles and nods*

Astraia: *gets in the car and Smiles*

Roy Mustang: *shuts the door and gets in* you might want to buckle up.

Astraia:*looks at him* Um…how?

Roy Mustang:*looks at her* oh right sorry *reaches over and buckles her in but doesn't put his seat belt on before spinning off*

Astraia: Roy… Your seatbelt?

Roy Mustang: *looks at her still driving not looking at the road* Oh Yeah *puts on his seat belt*

Astraia: Roy watch the road…really now…we don't need another accident tonight

Roy Mustang: *smile then looks at the road already going 110 MPH*

Astraia:*looks at him scared* slow Down!

Roy Mustang: *laughs and steps on his brake slowing down to 60 MPH* Sorry racing and regular driving are 2 different things and I got in trouble for speeding last time.

Astraia: Why do you speed?... There is not point…

Roy Mustang: well you're not the only one who will get in trouble Astraia. *pulls up to his house*

Astraia:*gets out and waits for him* Baka…

Roy Mustang: *gets out of the car locking it and walks up to the door not realizing he was still in his pj Pants* come on let's get inside

Astraia: *takes his hand, following him closely*

Roy Mustang:*walks in the house and shuts the door behind them* you in any pain?

Astraia:*shakes her head* No… where can I sleep?

Roy Mustang: *smiles* follow me *walks upstairs to the guest bedroom*

Astraia:*sits down on the bed and stares at him* t…thank you.

Roy Mustang: No Problem… *starts walking out* my room is down the hall a little bit on the right and the bathroom is across the hall.

Astraia: *states at him, whispering really quietly* don't go… *looks down*

Roy Mustang: *turns around* what's wrong?

Astraia:*stares at the floor* don't go…

Roy Mustang: *walks over to the bed and kneels on the ground*

Astraia: *keeps staring down* I don't want to be alone anymore…don't go…

Roy Mustang: you won't be alone Astraia… You never have been alone…

Astraia: *just keeps looking down* your probably tired…I'm sorry

Roy Mustang: *quickly and not thinking kisses her head and starts walking back to the door*If you need me for anything at all just call me I am down the hall in my room you will be able to tell mine.

Astraia: *falls back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and silently cries*

Roy Mustang: *smiles walks down the hallway to his room and leaves his door open a little taking his shirt off and heads to bed*

~As they both fell asleep and one was dreaming about Getting Laid and the other about a fire. Astraia Wakes up halfway through the night screaming~

Roy Mustang: *wakes up and runs to the guest room*

Astraia:*lays there panting* Damn it…Not again…

Roy Mustang: Astraia… are you ok?

Astraia: *turns seeing her eye bloodshot from crying a long time… and recently* Bad Dream.

Roy Mustang:*sighs* it had to do with that fire many years ago?

Astraia:*nods*

Roy Mustang: *sits in the doorway* Gets to me sometimes to

Astraia:*looks at him* I woke you up again

Roy Mustang: It is fine Astraia

Astraia: *stares at him* I'm Sorry

Roy Mustang: Don't Worry about it. Ok.

Astraia:*nods* you can go back to bed…*turns her head away to hide her tears*

Roy Mustang: No it ok Astraia.

Astraia: But you need sleep

Roy Mustang: But so do you. I got an idea *goes to his room grabbing his dream catcher* Mom got this for me to stop it from coming and it worked you should try it.

Astraia: But then you'll have bad Dreams…

Roy Mustang: Nah not anymore and besides you need it right now then I do

Astraia: *turns to him* Stay with me…

Roy Mustang:*nods*

Astraia:*moves over to give him room*

Roy Mustang:*walks over and lay's with her*

Astraia:*grabs his hand with her fee one*

Roy Mustang: *relaxing with her not sleeping*

Astraia:*turns her head and kisses his cheek then falls asleep*

Roy Mustang: *Lies there the whole night not sleeping*

***The Next Morning***

Astraia:*wakes up in the morning and rubs her eyes. Having pulled her hand away from his* Huh…Roy… Did you sleep…?

Roy Mustang: *sitting on the edge of the bed* No like I said don't worry about it.

Astraia:*gets up* I have to go…I'm just making things worse…*walks out*

Roy Mustang: *runs after her* ASTRAIA YOU'RE THE FIRST GIRL THAT'S BEEN IN HERE SINCE… *stops*

Astraia: *stops, turning slowly* since…

Roy Mustang: My mom Died 3 months ago… Never told a soul… I told you that you weren't alone Astraia and I ment it

Astraia: stares at him* 3…Months…

Roy Mustang: Yeah it that bad that everyone I trust I am scared to tell.

Astraia: *hugs him, staring at his face*

Roy Mustang: You don't have to live alone anymore Aia…

Astraia: Neither Do you Roy * leans up and kisses him quickly*

Roy Mustang: So stay here with me

Astraia: *nods* I need to get my stuff

Roy Mustang: I'll take you

Astraia: *Doesn't Move, then kissing him again, not pulling away quickly*

Riza: *heads over to check on Roy in the Morning, and see how Aia is*

Roy Mustang: *kisses her back*

Riza: *stops, seeing them, staring, and a couple tears fall* Roy… *too far away for them to hear*

Astraia: *smiles* Lets go…

Roy Mustang: *nods* but…uh…let me get a shirt on…

Astraia: *nods and sees Riza but says nothing till Roy Goes inside then walks over to her* Riza?

Roy Mustang: *walks inside to get dressed*

Riza: *looks at her*

Astraia: *brushes the tears away* Why are you crying?

Riza: It is nothing

Astraia: *looks at the door* you like him don't you?

Riza: I do but he seems happy with you

Astraia: *looks at her* I'm sorry…but…I…can't let him go…we need each other…

Riza: It is ok *turns around*

Astraia: * touches her shoulder* still be our friend Riza…

Riza: Nothing will change that Aia

Astraia: *nods* See you later…

Riza: Yeah see you later.

Roy Mustang: *comes outside* Ready?

Ok well I am ending it here. Why? Well because I feel like it. If I go on for to long it will give away good parts… or will it?


	3. What does Love cost?

Hey Guys! A New Chapter? WTF I thought I was out till Friday? Yes I know I said that but I am getting bored and would like to complete at least one story or 2. So here is the next chapter of FullMetal Alchemist High.

Roy Mustang: * comes outside* Ready?

Astraia: *nods* Yeah… lets go

Roy Mustang: *walks over and opens her door*

Astraia: *gets in and somehow gets the seatbelt on*

Roy Mustang: Don't hurt yourself ok?

Astraia: I'm not… I didn't use that arm

Roy Mustang: Ok… *shuts her door and gets in the car*

Astraia: *looks at him* Riza saw us…

Roy Mustang: really now *starts driving to her house*

Astraia: Yeah…she was crying

Roy Mustang: why's that?

Astraia: *looks down* She likes you

Roy Mustang: *looks at her* She said that

Astraia: Yeah

Roy Mustang: *sigh*

Astraia: *looks at him* Do you like her?

Roy Mustang: used to I stopped liking her a week ago. She grew really distant and was never home anymore

Astraia: *nods* and what about me…

Roy Mustang: I have always loved you Aia I tried forgetting once but it didn't work

Astraia: *touches his hand* I've loved you for a while now…but… *looks out the window* fought it…

Roy Mustang: you know you didn't have to fight it…

Astraia: I know…I did…because of the fire… I won't anymore… *Smiles* not anymore…

Roy Mustang: I would stop using fire here in now if I have to…

Astraia: *shakes her head* No…use it for warmth… use it for good…

Roy Mustang: *nods* Ok I will

Astraia: *kisses his cheek* there it is * point at it*

Roy Mustang: *pulls up and parks his car*

Astraia: *gets out and goes into a small closet like room*

Roy Mustang: *walks up with her*

Astraia: *goes in and starts gathering her things from the tiny room*

Roy Mustang: *helps her in getting her things and bring them to the car*

Astraia: *smiles and goes back into the car* that's everything… just my bike left…

Roy Mustang: *nods* I will come back and get it…

Astraia: *kisses him* I love you

Roy Mustang: *kisses her* I love you too

Astraia: *leans back in the seat during the ride back*

Roy Mustang: *drives back home* Are you in any pain?

Astraia: *shakes her head* nope

Roy Mustang: Are you sure?

Astraia: yes

Roy Mustang: Ok

Astraia: *shakes her head* Already worrying too much

Roy Mustang: *smiles* Sorry

Astraia: *giggles* you're cute

Roy Mustang: You're Beautiful

Astraia: *blushes and looks down smiling*

Roy Mustang: *blows through a couple of red lights*

Astraia: *start's crying after looking up at one of those times*

Roy Mustang: *looks at her* you ok?

Astraia: you know I could have died yesterday and you're doing the same thing that caused my accident…

Roy Mustang: I'm sorry… it been a bit since I have done something that reckless with traffic lights

Astraia: *stares down* don't break the laws about driving anymore…

Roy Mustang: Ok I won't

Astraia: *stops crying* thank you

Roy Mustang: *obeyed traffic laws the rest of the way back*

Astraia: *gets out when they get there and starts bringing the stuff in*

Roy mustang: *carries things she can't really carry into the house*

Astraia: *takes a bag of clothes into Roy's room*

Roy Mustang: *Finishes carrying her stuff into the house*

Astraia: *sits on the bed and looks around the room*

Roy Mustang: *walks upstairs and stands in the door way*

Astraia: * looks up at him and smiles* you gave me back my smile

Roy Mustang: *smiles at her* Aia you gave me back my life

Astraia: *pats the bed next to her*

Roy Mustang: *walks over and sits*

Astraia: *rests her head on him leaning against him*

Roy Mustang:*holds her in his arms*

Astraia: *cuddles into him making small happy sounds*

Roy Mustang: *smiles*

Astraia: * kisses his neck and nips it a bit*

Roy Mustang: *just keeps smiling and falls back on the bed not caring if he hurts himself*

Astraia: *climbs over him, careful of her bad arm and kisses his*

Roy Mustang: *kisses her Back*

Astraia: *keeps kissing him and lays next to him, curled into him as best she can*

Roy Mustang: *kisses her and holds her close to him*

Astraia: *lays her head on his chest and falls asleep*

Roy Mustang: *smiles and tries to sleep but no luck*

Astraia: *wakes up a few times during the night, noticing he isn't sleeping*

Roy Mustang: *smiles at her every time*

Astraia: *sits up and pulls his head to her lap and starts combing through his hair*

Roy Mustang: *has a shocked look on his face*

Astraia: *keeps doing it, hoping it will help him sleep*

Roy Mustang: *smiles but luckily he starts falling asleep*

Astraia: *keeps combing through his hair, not stopping until he is completely asleep*

Roy Mustang: *soon falls asleep*

Astraia: *hold him falls asleep sitting up*

Roy Mustang: *doesn't show the sign of it but dreams about that night when he was little and his father sets the house on fire*

Astraia: *wakes up the next day, her back sore*

Roy Mustang: *wakes up a bit later*

~the best thing that happens in this time well… I don't know we sometimes don't use the computer with my school and my friends work and other stuff we both do we roleplay on the phone… well this is one of those spots. I will sometimes remember what happened on the phone but if I don't look for one of these wonderful talks…~

Roy Mustang: I guess it was

Astraia: *looks at him* you got a little sleep… even if it wasn't good…

Roy Mustang: I guess

Astraia: *looks at him* when was the last time you slept…before this

Roy Mustang: A couple days ago been studying a lot

Astraia: and not being able to sleep…it's hard to now isn't it

Roy Mustang: yeah it kind of is

Astraia: *rubs his arm* I'm here for you

Roy Mustang: *put his hand on hers* thank you Aia…

Astraia: *leans over and kisses him* anytime you need help…don't be afraid to ask me…

Roy Mustang: *kisses her back* I won't

Astraia: *blushes softly* um…can I ask you something…

Roy Mustang: What is it?

Astraia: *blushes more* w…will…you…be…my boyfriend…

Roy Mustang: *smiles* sure

Astraia: *stares at him* really?

Roy Mustang: *nods*

Astraia:*lays her head on his shoulder* I'm so happy

Roy Mustang: *smiles* me to

Astraia: *looks at her arm* 3 weeks

Roy Mustang: you will be fine with me no worries about that

Well guys I am going to end it here for this chapter I will try to upload more but Thursday and Friday are final days then I am out for summer…. So I will be posting regularly a couple times a week maybe everyday…. I will also start writing up chapter 18 of my first story and write 2 chaptter 4s for this one and my fruit basket…

Till then Peace Out

~Sam~

~Epicness Production~


End file.
